The Naruto Playlist
by Freeglader
Summary: Will eventually be a collection of songfics. In case proof of my songfic talent is needed. First up: NaruHina. RR! There's a lot more where this one came from![Why I never ended up writing them down is beyond me]


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the songs. This applies to all chapters.

This will be the first in a series of songfics. I like to think that I'm good at them, or at least at finding songs. Songfics are the one type of fic where I know for certain that listening to the radio will help inspire me, so a lot of the songs will come from the soft-rock station I listen to at night. (I can't get any other station to come in!) Here's the first. The song is Open Arms by Journey. Warning: I haven't read far enough into Part II to know how the NaruHina reunion thing really happened.

_Lying beside you _

_Here in the dark _

_Feeling your heart beat with mine_

Hinata awoke to movement on her husband's side of the bed.

_Softly you whisper _

_You're so sincere _

_How could our love be so blind_

"Naruto, what's wrong?" she whispered to the unsettled dark shape beside her.

"Oh, you're awake? I was just...thinking. Do you remember that letter you wrote when I came back?"

Hinata was silent as the memories flooded back and swept over her.

_We sailed on together _

_We drifted apart _

_And here you are by my side_

**Flashback**

Dear Naruto-kun,

Sakura told me you were back. Truth be told, I've been waiting for this every day for 3 years. I've been wanting to write this letter for a long time, ever since...the chuunin exam I guess. Maybe even longer. But until you left, I could put it off. I knew you would still be there tomorrow. But, this time, I can't be sure how long you'll stay, so I guess I have to tell you my feelings now or never.

_So now I come to you _

_With open arms _

_Nothing to hide _

_Believe what I say _

_So here I am _

_With open arms _

_Hoping you'll see _

_What your love means to me _

_Open arms_

_Living without you _

_Living alone _

_This empty house seems so cold _

_Wanting to hold you _

_Wanting you near _

_How much I wanted you home_

It feels strange to say it, but somehow it feels as though you've come back from the dead. When you left three years ago, I felt what I think many feel when someone close to them dies. I felt what it would mean to lose you without having the chance to tell you the truth about how I feel. Without saying a proper goodbye. I know I could have done it. I told myself I would. But it's always harder when you actually get around to doing it, isn't it? Somehow I'm always afraid to say anything stupid in front of you, so much that I can't say anything, when looking back I can think of a million things I might have said. Even as I call your name, my throat tightens of itself. Regardless of how I try, my own body tries to choke me off and I have to start over again. And I leave in shame because there you are and all I can get out is a pathetic "N...Naruto-kun..."

_But now that you've come back _

_Turned night into day _

_I need you to stay _

But this time I decided I wouldn't let it happen again. I decided to write you a letter. It wasn't this one! I tore up the first letter I wrote. And the one after that. And the one after that. But I know I have to show resolve if I'm to keep myself from losing you again. I tell myself: I will finish this letter. And I will mail it to you and hope that maybe... I don't know. What can I hope for? But I've always admired your pride in never going back on your word, and, well, I promised myself I would mail the letter this time. Now I only have to sign it, address it, and put it in the mailbox. I hope I can do it.

Sincerely, (Love?)

Hyuuga Hinata

Hinata addressed the letter and left the family mansion for the post office. She was almost there when she looked up from the sidewalk to see a familiar figure walking straight towards her. The boy wasn't looking back at her.

After steeling herself for the sending of the letter, seeing him looking away now caused a sudden burst of desperation. Before she even had time to think, Hinata cried out with perfect fluency. "Naruto-kun!"

Then, he looked at her. His lively blue eyes locked onto her pale, pupilless ones. He returned her greeting with a smile. "Hello, Hinata-chan!"

In a few short chakra-enhanced jumps, Naruto was standing right in front of her, surrounding her shaking hand with the warmth of his own.

"I've missed you."

At that moment, Hinata knew of a million things she might say. All the things she had always wanted to say. Now, at last, he was here. He was listening. But in the end, there was only one thing to say.

"I've missed you, too."

_So now I come to you _

_With open arms _

_Nothing to hide _

_Believe what I say _

_So here I am _

_With open arms _

_Hoping you'll see _

_What your love means to me _

_Open arms_

AN: There, the first one's done! Please review so I can know if it's any good. What did you think of the drabble? What did you think of the lyrics? I already have others planned, but feedback would be a big help. Pairing requests always welcome!


End file.
